


All Night Thing

by xephyr



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubatosis: The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Thing

It would be an easy fix. A box of hair dye would only run him about four bucks, and the grey hairs would be gone. But nothing could be done about his eye. So instead he let himself go grey, let himself age, let himself deteriorate. There was no point trying to fix his appearance, so he just didn't.

But being around Toki made him feel that much older. He didn't even know how old Toki was, but Magnus had to be at least 10 years older, probably even more than that. But he wasn't going to ask, and Toki never told him, so he let it be. But there was a spark in Toki's eyes, a youthfulness about his skin, and a healthiness to his body that sometimes made Magnus feel... for lack of better words, it made him feel like shit.

Keeping this "friendship" with Toki up was exhausting, and that was one of the many reasons why. And there were _many_ reasons. The desire to be wasted absolutely constantly was strong, but he had to let Toki think he was somewhat put together and not quite as hopeless and drained as he was, so when they hung out Magnus would try to keep alcohol off the agenda as often as possible. It was hard, but he did manage it most times. Most, anyway.

Today was one of those days where alcohol accidentally slipped its way down his throat.

They were at his apartment, and Magnus kept his fridge stocked with cheap beer as often as he could. His place was a fucking mess, and he knew Toki knew it, but he didn't say anything about it. They were both seated on his admittedly dirty couch watching god knows what on the TV. Toki had evidently found a channel he liked and had been quite content for the past half hour, so Magnus didn't really try to entertain him as he sank into the couch, a beer in hand. Toki had been talking at him for some time and Magnus had seldom replied, but it didn't seem to deter Toki in any way as he kept going on and on about nothing. That was fine. Magnus needed him to get comfortable for this to all work.

"Cans I haves a beers?" Toki asked, looking at Magnus' can longingly.

"It's in the fridge. It's cheap shit, nothing you're used to," Magnus said, trying as hard as he could not to slur his words. Right now he felt somewhat ok, but he knew that the second he stood up he would realize exactly how drunk he really was, so he was trying to avoid that.

Sometime between some fucking paper towel commercial and a local car dealership commercial, Toki had gone to his fridge and sat back down on the couch solidly, making Magnus aware that there was a body next to him. Toki had sat down closer than he originally was. He didn't know why, but whatever.

"No ways, we drinks this all the times," Toki informed him, opening the can with a satisfying hiss. "Afters concerts, me and Skwisgaars useds to-- Uh..."

Toki tried to stop himself, but Magnus already felt the sharp pain in his gut. Magnus had established early on to keep the band talk to a minimum, but every once in a while Toki would forget, and Magnus would have to use every ounce of his self control not to lash out.

"Sorries, I--"

"Just talk about something else." Magnus didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't give a shit about his apologies. The sooner the topic was changed, the sooner the desire to beat the shit out of Toki would subside.  
Toki didn't say anything.

Magnus felt the rage rising up in his chest. He needed to do something. Anything.

The silence was fucking deafening at this point, even with the TV going on in the background. He could feel his heart beginning to race.

"Cans I kiss you?"

Magnus blinked. Then he blinked again, and looked at Toki. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. Toki was looking right at him, his brow furrowed in question.

"I'lls takes that as a no..." Toki said finally, and Magnus realized exactly how much time had passed since Toki had even asked him the question to begin with.

In reality, Magnus didn't want to kiss him, but he fucking did, anyway. As Toki started to turn his face dejectedly, Magnus grabbed his face with his hands and pulled him in.  
Toki's lips were about as soft as Magnus thought they would be. Not that he had thought about it. He could feel Toki gasping into the kiss, obviously not expecting Magnus to reciprocate, but was quick to kiss back.

Out of fucking nowhere, Toki pulled back, and Magnus had almost gone with him.

"This ams... it's gays, rights?" Toki looked genuinely concerned.

Magnus had to fucking laugh. "You're the one who asked in the first place."

"I know!" Toki answered defensively. And then, softer, "I know. But it doesn't... feels gay with you."

Magnus rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would roll out onto the dirty carpet. That didn't even dignify a response, so he didn't give it one.

Instead, he asked, "Do you want to go home or stay here for the night?"

Toki looked at him, licking his lips tentatively. He was an idiot, but it was clear he understood the implications of Magnus' question and was mulling it over. Magnus didn't really want to fuck Toki, but he could change his mind in time. He wasn't a bad looking kid, not to mention he was absolutely ripped. It might be nice, actually. He hadn't gotten any in a while, now that he came to think of it. Getting laid wasn't high on his priority list, but it was still nice every once in a while.

"I'lls um, I'lls stay."

"You don't have to. I'm not forcing you." Toki sounded a little too tentative for his liking.

"No, I... I wants to, I thinks. Cans we kiss agains so I can make sures?"

Magnus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes for probably the 700th time tonight and pulled the younger-- painfully younger-- man back in. This time, Toki was more prepared, and he moved with Magnus to find a better angle, being a lot more forceful than Magnus thought he was capable of. Everything got hazy from that point on, but Magnus was acutely aware of how fast his heart was beating. Toki's hands were all over him, so he was sure he could feel it too. He didn't know why.

After a certain point in the night, it was all he could remember.


End file.
